Our Life as Humans
by Melissa Richards1
Summary: Now that Stefan has Survived the Hells Fire Caroline is considering taking the cure and spending her human life with Her husband. Question is. Can they both survive the human life together? Will it bring them closer or tear them apart? (My First Vampire Diaries Story)
1. Ch:1

"Hello?"

"Caroline?"

"Stefan?!" Caroline exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her Jacket. Where are you?" She asked as she threw her shoes on.

"I'm at the hosptial." Stefan said as he looked around and saw all the machine he was hooked up too.

"And Katherine? Is she--"

"She's gone. We don't have to worry about her or Mystic Falls burning down to the ground anymore." Stefan said as he grins against the phone.

Caroline sighs in relief." I'm on my way." Caroline said as she walked out the door of her home that her mom gave her after she passed away.

"I'll see you soon and Caroline?"

"Yeah Stefan?"Caroline asked as she slipped into the driverseat.

"I llove you so much Mrs. Salvatore."

"I love you too Mr. Salvatore." Caroline smirks as she hung up. After she started up the engine and pulled out the driveway and into traffic.

* * *

Walking into the hospital all Caroline could think about what happened twenty four hours ago. Her and Stefan just got married and they were gonna spend the rest of their lives as a married couple. It's everything Caroline ever dreamed of. But everything completely changed. Mystic falls was gonna burn into the ground. Stefan was gonna sacrifice himself for her and this town. It was the only way to make sure Katherine Pierce stayed in Hell.

But Stefan survived and is now in the hospital and he's gonna be okay. Well at least that's what Caroline is hoping that he would be. Walking up to the front desk Caroline spoke up.

"Caroline Salvatore for Stefan Salvatore. He's my husband. He came in here last night."Caroline said.

The recepinest typed in his name and then looked up from her screen." Stefan Salvatore is up on the second floor. Room 314." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she headed towards the elevators. Once she stepped in and pressed the button for the second floor. Caroline lean against the wall as she inhales and exhaled deeply. She still couldn't get the invent of what happened last night out of her head. Stefan may have survived the hells fire but she could of lost him.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator walking towards Stefan's room. Caroline breathe softly as she reached for the doorknobe. Turning the knobe and slowly opening the door she peaked in and saw Stefan was sitting up.

Walking. in and closed the door behind her Caroline gasps and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She slowly walked over to his bed.

"I can't believe your here and your gonna be okay." She said as she leans down and threw her arms around his neck. Caroline buried her face against his neck and cried in his arms.

"Stefan slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him." I'm here Caroline and we are gonna be fine." He said softly as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Caroline rest her forehead against his for a moment as she breathe softly." If you ever scare me like that again Stefan Salvatore. I'm gonna kill. you myself."She said looking down at him.

Stefan chuckled as he leans up and kisses Caroline deeply and passionately."I promise and if I do then you have my premission to kill me." He said as he smirks.

"Are you sure your okay?" Caroline asked as she looks down at him.

"I'm fine babe. I got few burns but other than that I'm fine. Besides the hell fire can't keep me away from you." He said as he reached up and stroke her face.

Caroline rest her hand against his and nods her head. She then rest her forehead against his again."I should probably call Damon and Elena. "She said softly.

"Okay but not yet. I want to spend this moment alone with my wife." Stefan said as he kissed her forehead softly.

Caroline nods her head and climbed into bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rest her head against his shoulder.

"So how exactly did you survived the hell fire?" She asked.

"After I stabbed Katherine in the heart for the final time. My mind went back to you and my promises to you. Then I realized I couldn't leave you like that. So just when the fire was about to reach us I shoved Katherine and I was able to move out of the way." He said as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Stefan what you did was risky not to mention dangerous. All night I couldn't even sleep because I kept thinking I've lost you." She said looking up at him.

"But you didn't and your never going to lose me. I am going to stay by you. To help you raise the girls and to grow old with you." He said as he kissed her gently.

"Yeah one problem though. Your gonna be old and I'm still gonna be the same. That doesn't seem fair unless I take the cure too." Caroline said softly.

"What?" Stefan asked as he looks at her more.

Caroline was gonna say more but she was inturpted when the door open and she heard that familar voice.

"Hello Brother." Damon said as he lean against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damon." Stefan said as he looked over at Caroline for a moment.

Caroline just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head." Don't look at me. I didn't call him." She said.

"No but the hospital did. They said my little brother was in the hospital and alive. Of course I didn't believe it at first so I had to come and see it for myself."Damon said as he walked more into the room.

"Now that your alive mind telling me why you injected me with the damn cure?" Damon asked.

Just when Stefan was about to answer Elena walked into the room. She walked over and threw her arms around Stefan and hugs him tightly.

"Thank God your alive." Elena said as she hugs him tightly.

"Yeah I am and your awake. But how?" Stefan asked as he was little confused.

Elena chuckled as she lets him go." I'lll explain it later." She said as she walked over to Caroline and gave her best friend a hug."You doing okay Care?" Elena asked.

Caroline nods her head as she wiped her tears away." Yeah I am fine." She said as she chuckled.

"Hey Elena can I talk to you for a moment?"Caroline asked as she walked out of the room.

Elena followed Caroline out of Stefan's room. As soon as she closed the door behind her. "What's going on?"Elena asked.

Caroline exhaled deeply as she turned around." I want to take the cure." Caroline said right away.

Elena raised her brow for a moment."What?" She asked.

**_My First Vampire Diaries Story. An Caroline and Stefan love story. Hope you all will enjoy this story. Happy Reading Everyone!!_**


	2. ch:2

Elena walked up to Caroline as she looked at her friend for a moment." What did you say?" She asked.

"You heard me. I want to take the cure." Caroline said as she walked over to the venting machine. She could feel Elena was behind her. She sighs softly as she looks over at Elena.

"What?"

Elena just shook her head." Nothing. Its just I never thought you would want to be human again." Elena said looking over at her again.

"Well now I do." Caroline said as she reached down and grab her snack and headed back to Stefan's room.

Elena followed Caroline as she stopped for a moment." Why now?" Elena asked as she was curious.

Caroline walked over to the chair was by Stefan door and sat down."Elena I just got married yesterday then last night. I was really close of losing Stefan." She stops for a momemt as she stares at the door for a moment.

"And now he's in there alive and we can finally have a chance to live our lives as a married couple. Human married Couple." She exclaimed excitingly.

"I want to be able to grow old with him Elena. I want to have kids with some day."Caroline said as she smiles at her best friend.

"Wow. Does Stefan know?" Elena asked.

"I started to talk to him about it but you and Damon showed up." Caroline said as she put a chip in her mouth.

"Sorry." Elena said sheepishly.

Caroline shook her head." No its okay. I should have called Damon the moment I found out Stefan was alive." She said as she popped in another chip.

* * *

"You know out of all the idiotic stupidity you pulled over the years. This is like the dumbest thing you pulled Stefan." Damon said glaring at his brother.

"Yeah well at least Katherine is finally dead and we could put this whole nightmare behinds us." Stefan said as he sat up.

"So what you gonna do now once you get. out of here?" Damon asked as he smirks sllightly.

"Tell my wife how much I love her and start spending the rest of our lives loving her." Stefan said as he smiles little.

Walking in Caroline closed the door as she looks over at Damon."Mind if I talk to my husband alone. Please?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Sure I'll go see what Elena is up to."Damon said as he nods at Stefan." As soon as you get out of this hospital brother. We got lot of catching up to." Damon said as he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Caroline walked over to Stefan and climbed into bed and laid down beside him."So about our conversation earlier. How do you feel about me taking the cure and become human with you?" Caroline asked as he looked up at him.

"Are you sure this something you wanna do?" Stefan asked as he looked down at her.

Caroline sat up as she nods her head."Of course its something I wanna do. Stefan I love you more than anything and I want to have a human life with you. To grow old with you and maybe have kids of our own." Caroline says as she smiles and raised her brow for a moment.

"Well about the girls. Lizzie and Josie?" Stefan asked.

"They are Alarics and Joe's. True I gave birth to them and we will have that bond but I'm not their mother and one day they are gonna know that." Caroline said softly.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked softly.

"Hmm?" Caroline hums softly as she looks up at Stefan again.

"You doing okay babe?" Stefan asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I was just thinking about my mom and remembering how scared and afraid she was when she found out I was a vampire. Well she was more terrifed then afraid. I mean the look on her face when she watched me tearing her deputies throats out with my teeth and not to mention that look on her face when she saw all the blood dripping down my chin. I still have that look on her face burning in my mind Stefan."Caroline said looking down.

Stefan nods his head." Yeah I remember but you guys were able to patch things up after that." Stefan said as he rubbed Caroline's back.

"I know I just wish she was here now to see me become human again." Caroline said softly.

Stefan nods his again as he leans down and kissed the top of her head." Yeah I know Care." He said as he grins softly.

"So when do you want to take the cure?" Stefan asked.

"As soon as you get out of here." Caroline said as she looked up at him."I want you with me when I take the cure Stefan."

"I'll be there." Stefan said as he leans down and kisses Caroline deeply and passionately. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly.

"I should get out of here. Before the nurse comes in and kicks me out." Caroline says as she get up and grabs her stuff.

"Are you coming back?" Stefan asked.

"Of course. I will be back tomorrow morning to take you home." Caroline says as she leans down and kisses Stefan deeply once more.

"I love you." Stefan softly as he grins.

"I love you too. I will see you in the morning." Caroline said as she opened the door and walked out Stefan's hospital room.

"Hows he doing?" Elena asked as soon as Caroline met with them at the lobby.

"Hes good. He's resting now." Caroline said as she pressed the down button for the elevator.

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"Tired. I just wanna go home take a hot shower. Crawl into bed and go to sleep." Caroline aaid as the three of them walked into the elevator.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight." Elena suggested as she looked up at Damon who nods his head.

"I don't know. Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Its only for tonight Caroline." Damon spoke up. You can sleep on the couch tonight." Damon said as he placed an hand on Elena's waist.

"Okay I will stay with you guys tonight." Caroline said as she reached over and hit the number one button once the elevator closed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a year since Caroline took the cure became human again. Waking up Caroline could feel the warmth of the sun hitting on her skin and for the first time in months, Caroline actually loved the feeling of the sun against her skin. Caroline rolled over and watched Stefan peacefully sleeping next to her. A year ago Caroline had the biggest fear of not seeing her husband again. But he's right here with her. Laying in bed next to her and she was beyond happy right now.

Slowly getting up Caroline gasps when she felt Stefan's strong arm pulling her back next to him. She couldn't help but giggle softly as she felt his lips against the back of her neck. She gasps and moans softly as she could feel him pressing against her back.

"Babe I gotta get up," Caroline said struggling to get out of his strong arms.

"Why?" He asked against her neck as he continued to trail his lips up and down her neck softly. Stefan slowly moved up and gently nibble on her earlobe." Staying in bed sounds pretty Damn good right now." Stefan smirks slightly pinning Caroline on her back. He hovers over her, leaning down and brushes his lips over hers.

"So again why do we have to get up?"

Caroline lightly pushed him off so she can sit up." because I gotta drop the girls off at their dad's and I promise Elena that I would go shopping with her. Now that she found out she is having a girl. She wants to go baby shopping and get started on the nursery."

"I thought you were gonna give Elena some of the girl's old baby stuff?"

Caroline got out of bed and walked over to their walk in closet. Opening the door she turned on the overhead light before answering his question.

"I was going to. But Elena said she would rather go shopping for new stuff." Caroline walked out of the closet with a pair of black jeans and a red top. Laying them on the edge of the bed Caroline pulled her gown up and off of her body.

Stefan growls walking up behind and wrapping his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer against his chest. He then buries his face against her neck." Why are you teasing me like this Mrs. Salvatore?"

Caroline giggles softly." Because you love it." Caroline turns around in his arms. Leaning up and kisses him deeply and passionately. She moans softly as she slowly pulls back."I gotta finish getting dress and you should get dress too."

Stefan sighs nodding his head." Alright." He leans down and nibbles against her earlobe."That's for later." He whispered softly before kissing her cheek and out of the room towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting dressed Caroline walked out of the room across the hall towards the girl's room. Opening the girl's door she peeked in and noticed the girls were still sleeping.

"Lizzie, Josie. It's time to get up girls." Caroline said walking over to the girl's beds.

Lizzie sat up and stretched out her arms as she yawns a little." can you make French toast for breakfast mommy?" Lizzie asked as she smiles. Josie just rolled her eyes tossing her covers back as she sat up and placed her feet on the floor.

" We always have French toast. I want waffles this time." Josie protested. Lizzie suddenly grabbed Josie's arm and started to siphon her. Josie winched in pain

"We are French toast!" She shouted out. Caroline quickly pulled Lizzie's hand off of Josie's arm." I'm gonna make a deal with you two. How about you Lizzie French toast and Waffles for Josie? Does that sound good girls?"

Both girls nod their heads in agreement. Caroline smiles and nods her head." Good now get dress and come downstairs for breakfast. I gotta drop you guys off at your dad's in a couple of hours."

* * *

After Caroline dropped the girls off at Ric's. She pulled up into the driveway of Elena and Damon's home. Honking her horn, to let Elena know she was right out front. Elena opened the front door and waved at Caroline.

"I will be right out Care," Elena called out. She then looks up at Damon."I should be gone no longer than a few hours. Are you gonna be alright?" Elena asked putting on her jacket.

"I will be fine Elena. You girls go and have fun shopping. I am gonna have Stefan come over later so he could help me with the surprise that I have out in the garage."

"Oh, right the surprise you won't tell me." Elena said nodding her head as she gently bit her bottom lip." Are you sure you can't give me a little hint?" Elena asked.

"Nice try but no." Damon leaning over and kisses her gently." Now go shopping for our little girl and by the time you're back. Your surprise will be ready." Damon said with a slight smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes with a smile." Alright, I am going." She opened the door and kisses him once more." Bye love you."

"Love you too," Damon said closing the door. Elena walked down the steps towards Caroline's car. Opening the passenger door Elena tossed her purse on the floor as she got in.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"Sorry I was trying to get Damon to tell me the surprise he's building for me out in the garage," Elena said closing the door and buckles in.

"Let me guess he won't budge huh?"

Elena sighs shaking her head." no. He says that I have to wait until it's done. So he's going to have Stefan to come over and help Damon finish it up." She then glanced over at Caroline." Can you tell me?"

Caroline threw her head back with a laugh while pulling out of the driveway." Elena, you're my best friend and I love you. But I gotta agree with Damon on this one, you gotta wait until it's done."

Elena sighs sitting back against the seat as she nods her head," Yeah I guess your right, So are you excited for your anniversary that's coming up?" Elena asked as she looked over at Caroline and smirks slightly,

"What Anniversary?"

" Your wedding Anniversary silly."

" Caroline snorts and shook her head," The anniversary isn't for another six months,"

"Well, I know that but aren't you excited though?"

Caroline just shrugged her shoulders as she pulled into the parking lot of the baby shoppe," Yeah I guess so," She said putting the car into park and killed the engine as she leans back against the seat for a moment," It's just that..." Caroline stops mid sentence as she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence,

" Just what Caroline?" Elena asked bringing her eyebrows together.

Caroline exhales deeply as she grips on the string wheel," It's just it's also the anniversary of Stefan's death or at least it would have been if he actually went through the hellfire and didn't survive," Caroline said shaking her head," Elena I don't know I mean I know Stefan isn't dead and that he survived and we are doing fine, But when it comes to our wedding anniversary all I keep thinking about how close I was to of losing him,"

" Yeah but you didn't Care, besides that was over a year ago and since then you and Stefan have been closer than ever," Elena said with a smile,

Caroline nods her head," Yeah that's true we have especially since I became human. Okay, let's go shopping for your baby girl so we can get back and see what our husbands are up too." When both girls got out of Caroline's car, Caroline walked beside Elena and links her arm over hers. She then looks at Elena for a moment," I am really glad you asked me to go shopping with you today,"

Elena nods her head," Me too Caroline," She said as they both walked through the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Following Elena into her house. Both Elena and Caroline found both of their husbands sitting around the tv watching football. " Hey guys. " Elena said as she took her jacket off and hook it up on the hook." Who's playing?" Elena asked joined Damon on the couch just as Caroline joined Stefan in the chair.

" Rams and Chargers." Damon responded as he leans forward and gave Elena a quick kiss and a gentle kiss against her growing stomach." So how was shopping? Got everything you needed?"He asked.

Elena nods her head." Yeah, do you think you and Stefan can bring them " There's few bags in the back seat and just a few things in the trunk as well." Elena said with a smile.

Damon nods his head as he stood up. Anyone got the keys?"

Caroline stood up along with Stefan as she dug her keys out of her pocket and tossed them over to Damon who caught them." Just make sure you put the alarm back on after you lock it back up." Caroline said as she joined Elena on the couch.

" Don't worry Blondie I won't forget." Damon said as he walked out of the house with Stefan following behind.

" So, what are we going to do for your baby shower?" Caroline asked with a huge grin on her face.

" I don't know." Elena responded with a shrug. " Honestly Care, I don't think I really want one."

" Why not?" Caroline asked burrowing her eyebrows together.

" Because Caroline, I just don't and besides who's going to come to an baby shower? Especially mine? Bonnie is travelling the world with Enzo and mostly everyone we know or either dead or still vampires." Elena said getting to the point.

" Oh right." Caroline sighs softly." I just wanted to do something special for my best friend and my niece that's all." Caroline said with a sheepishly smile.

" I know and that's what I love about you Caroline. You always wanted to do something special." Elena said as she leans over and gave her best friend a hug.

X

" Wow, looks like Elena bought the whole store." Stefan said the moment Damon opened up the trunk of Caroline's car.

" I know this our first daughter and all. But come on,did she really had to buy everything?" Damon started to grab few boxes out of the trunk." I mean, do you think our daughter need all this stuff?" Damon asked.

Stefan chuckled shaking his head." You don't know that much about babies, do you?" Stefan asked with another chuckle.

" Well, considering I been a vampire for over a century. No I don't know anything about babies. So why don't you enlightened me brother." Damon said glancing at Stefan.

" Well, let me to put it this way. Babies needs everything." Stefan said as he headed towards the house. Damon groans in annoyance as he followed Stefan inside.

After the guys got everything out of the car and into the nursery. The entire Salvatore family all gathered around Damon and Elena's kitchen table. For dinner. Caroline was the first to speak after she took a drink of her wine and setting her glass down.

" So, since mine and Stefan's wedding anniversary is coming up. We were thinking of renewing our wedding vows. Basically we want to have a second wedding. Since our first one ended up in a disaster." Caroline said bitterly. Her wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and it would have been. If that bitch Katherine who is in Hell by the way, didn't ruin her wedding by bringing the hell fire to Mystic falls. Caroline cleared her throat as she continued to speak.

" Well, I was wondering if you would like to by my maiden of honour." Caroline said as she looks over at Elena.

" Of course, I would love to be your maiden of honour." Elena said as she reached over and gave Caroline's hand a squeeze.

" Let's just hope Katherine doesn't show up." Damon said with a small chuckle. He quickly closed his mouth when Caroline glared at him." Sorry." He said under his breath as he brought his beer towards his lips.

" Is this just gonna be a small wedding?" Elena asked.

Caroline nods her head after chewing her food and swallowing it." Oh yeah, It's just going to be the four of us Maybe Ric and of course, Lizzie and Josie will both be the flower girls again."

" What about Bonnie?" Damon asked.

Caroline just shrugged her shoulders." I don't know. I mean I would love to have Bonnie at my wedding. But since she's traveling around the world with Enzo. I doubt it if she is going to make it back for our wedding."

After dinner was over and after everyone helped Elena cleared off the kitchen table. Damon clapped his hands and cleared his throat." Would my beautiful wife come out to the garage." Damon instructed as he grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her towards the garage. With Caroline and Stefan following them.

Damon and Stefan walked over to the surprise standing on either side of the sheet covering it." Before I reveal what's under this sheet. I just wanna say few words to my beautiful wife. Since I've met you, you've completely changed my life for the better and of course, with my huge ego I didn't want my life to change. I even pushed you away few times. Cause I didn't believe our relationship was ever going to work because of what I was. But you've shown me that our love could survive anything and it did. We got married and now we are having a daughter in a few months. I love you Mrs. Elena Gilbert- Salvatore." Damon said with a huge grin on his face.

" I love you too, now would you please pull back the sheet and reveal the surprise already?" Elena asked getting anxious and excited at the same time.

" Well, brother you heard her. Let's pull back the sheet." Both Stefan and Damon pulled back the sheet revealing the surprise. Elena was in Awe when she slowly walked over to get a better look at it." Well, what do you think?" Damon asked.

" It's beautiful and I absolutely love it." Elena said as she threw her arms over Damon's neck." I can't believe you actually build our daughter a beautiful crib and you actually painted it pink." Elena said as she leans up and peck on his lips." Thank you." Elena says smiling up at him.

Damon place both hands against Elena's face leaning down and kisses her lips deeply and passionately. He smirks against her lips." Your welcome babe." He whispered against her lips.

" Wow, Damon I never thought of you being an craftsman." Caroline said walking over to the crib. You did an amazing job on it." Caroline says admiring the pink crib more.

" Well, thanks care bear." Damon said with a half smile.

Stefan walked up to Caroline wrapping his arm around her waist and kisses her temple." It's getting late babe, we probably should get going."

Caroline nods her head in agreement." Yeah, we probably should." Caroline walked over to Elena and gave her a hug goodbye." I will call you in the morning. Bye Damon." Caroline said with a wave as she follow Stefan towards the car." So, when did Damon learned how to make stuff like that?" Caroline asked as she got into the passenger side and got her seat belt on.

" When we were kids Damon always loved working with wood. Our father used to have a woodshop and Damon would just start making anything out of wood. He once build a bird house for the little birds that used to come around our house." Stefan said as he pulled out of the driveway.

" What about you? Have you ever made anything out of wood?" Caroline wondered with a smile.

" Nope, I was mostly interested in reading and writing." Stefan placed his hand over Caroline's thigh giving her a quick glance." Should we go pick up the girls?" Stefan asked.

Caroline shook her head and moved over as she laid her head against his shoulder." They are spending the night at Ric's. So let's just go home." Caroline said as she leans up and kisses Stefan's cheek and laid back down on his shoulder, while Stefan drove all the way home.

**_Author Note: I'm truly sorry for the very late update!! I been working on my other stories lot more lately. Hopefully I still have readers for this story. Happy Reading everyone!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Being human after spending over centuries of being a vampire is something Stefan never thought would happen and now that he's human and have a second chance of life. He doesn't want to waste it and enjoy every moment with his beautiful wife. Stefan opened his eyes as soon as the morning sun hit their bedroom window. Stefan looks down at Caroline who was still wrapped around his arms. He smiles as he pulled Caroline even closer to him and kisses the top of her head.

" Good morning." Caroline says sleepy as she wrapped her arms around him more and cuddle closer to him." Let's just stay like this all day and never get out of bed." Caroline hums softly as she didn't want to move.

Stefan chuckled as he kisses the top of her head once more." I wish we could babe. But unfortunately we can't. I got that job interview that Damon was able to set me up with the owner of the bakery shop and don't you have to meet up with Ric today?" Stefan asked.

Caroline sighs deeply as she nods her head." Yeah, he wants to talk about what we are going to do about the holidays. We are supposed to figure out if the girls are going to spend Christmas with us or with him. Which I personally think they all should spend Christmas with us, since we are already going to be spending thanksgiving together at Elena and Damon's this year." Caroline let go of Stefan as she sat up." So what's the name of this bakery?"

" I think Damon said it's called Karen's bakery. Damon knows the owner Karen James through her husband Jared James. Damon did some work for Jared and when Jared mentioned to Damon that his wife is hiring a baker. Damon suggested me." Stefan said with a grin.

" My husband a baker?" Caroline asked as she smirks slightly." I love it already." Caroline says as she leans in and kisses him deeply and passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continue to kiss him more as it was starting to get more heated." What time is your interview?"

" In an hour." Stefan responded as he pulls Caroline into his lap and slips his hands and fingers through Caroline's long beautiful thick blonde hair. Bringing her lips back to his for a very heated and passionate kiss. Stefan growls softly against her lips as he slip his tongue into her soft mouth and massage his tongue against hers. Stefan shifts his body and slowly lays Caroline on her back as he grabbed her legs and wraps them around his waist.

" You're going to be late for your interview babe." Caroline says against his lips as she slowly arches up her back and continue to kiss him more deeply and passionately.

Stefan smirks slightly as he moves down and lightly kisses her jawline and down towards her earlobe. He brushes his lips against her ear as he whispers." You started this, I am just finishing it." He grins as he nibbled and sucks her earlobe, gripping her thighs tightly.

" Mhmmm,guilty because I did start this and as much I want to continue this. You gotta get ready and I promise Ric I will meet him at the coffee shop in about twenty minutes." Caroline says as she playfully pushed Stefan off of her and couldn't help but snicker at the look on his face." Don't worry. You will have a chance to finish it later tonight." Caroline says as she gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and walked out of their room to take a quick shower.

" Jesus Christ this woman is killing me." Stefan groans softly as he lays back on his pillow and closed his eyes for a moment.

After her quick shower and after Caroline got dress. She ran down stairs and grabbed her car keys her cell and her purse as she opened the front door. Caroline looked over her shoulder and up the stairs." Stefan I'm leaving. I will see you later,love you." Caroline called out as she walked out the house and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Pulling up in front of Starbucks Caroline parked her car and turned off her engine. She pulled her keys out of the ignition and grabs her cell and purse as she climbs out of the car. After she closed the door and made sure her doors was locked Caroline walked into Starbucks. Walking inside Caroline spotted Ric sitting at the far end of the table. Caroline gave him a quick wave and walked up to the counter and order herself a coffee. Caroline ordered hot White chocolate Mocha with whipped cream on top. After she paid for her coffee, Caroline walked over to Alaric.

" Morning Caroline." Alaric said as he stood up and greeted her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Even though him and Caroline were never really together. They are still co-parenting and raising Lizzie and Josie together. They were still family.

" Morning Ric." Caroline says with a friendly smile as she sat across from him and took a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the table.

" So, how are things going with you and Stefan these days?" Alaric asked as he took a drink of his black coffee.

" Things are going amazingly well between us actually. We are still getting used to being human even though it's been a year. But we are doing fine. Stefan might be getting a job as a baker." Caroline says as she grins and nods her head.

" Wow, that's amazing Caroline. I hope he gets the job. What's the name of the bakery he is gonna be working at?"

" Karen's bakery. Damon knows the owner's husband. I guess Damon did some work for him or something." Caroline says with a shrug.

" Well that's amazing. Okay, let's talk about the real reason why I asked for you to meet here. Now I know we are all gonna have Thanksgiving with Damon and Elena. Which I have agreed with. But I wanted to take the girls back to Mystc Falls for Christmas this year."

" What- Why Mysic Falls? They got family out here. So why do you want to take the girls back to Mystic falls? I don't understand." Caroline says shaking her head in confusion.

" Jo is there and I want the girls to visit their mom for Christmas this year."

" But won't that confuse them though? I mean once they see a tombstone, don't you think they are going to have questions?" Caroline sighs softly." I know you have your reason and I do respect that. But Ric the girls are only four. Don't you think they are little young for this?"

" True they are four but I think I owe Jo and I want the girls to have a chance to get to know their real mom. This doesn't mean you're not their mom Car. Because you are and you always will be. I just think it's time they have a chance to know where they truly came from." Alaric said with a nod.

Caroline nods her head." I know what your saying. I mean I only carried them for nine months gave birth and raised them for four years. But I'm not their real mom. They will always be yours and Jo's." Caroline says with a small smile.

Alaric reached over and squeeze her hand as he gave her a friendly smile." You will always be their mom no matter what. Nothing will ever change that." He said as he squeezed her hand once more.

**_Author Note: I hope I still got readers. Here's a brand new Chapter!! Happy Reading. Oh since I forgot to mention were everyone was living now since it's not Mystic falls anymore. They are now living in San Diego California._** **_Will add Stefan's job interview in the next chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through the door of the bakery shop. Stefan could instantly smell all the delicious bake goods. Looking around the bakery shop. Stefan noticed there was lot of cakes, cookies and a lot of sweets that made his mouth water. He also made an mental note to bring some bake goods home for Caroline and the girls since they are staying over for the weekend again. Stefan also noticed there was tables and chairs all set up. Glancing over he saw there was a cappuccino machine. Stefan started to wonder if this really a bakery shop or a coffee shop. The way it was set up he couldn't tell.

" Hi and welcome to Karen's Bakery. I am Karen James. Can I help you with anything today?" Stefan turn his attention to the woman who was standing right in front of her. The woman was tall but not too tall. Probably around Caroline's height if Caroline wasn't wearing high heels, which she always wear. She was also slender and looks like she could be in her mid 40s or 50s.

Clearing his throat Stefan nods his head." I am Stefan Salvatore. I am here for the baker job." Stefan says with a small smile and extended his hand out towards her to shake her hand.

" Oh, yeah. My husband said you would be stopping by. You know your brother speaks very highly of you. Let's take a seat." Karen says as she walks over to one of the tables. Stefan. followed behind and sat down across from her.

" Have you ever worked in bakery shop before?" Karen asks as she starts the interview.

Stefan shook his head." No. This would be my first time working in a bakery shop. But I do bake at home when I get the chance to. Especially for my wife." Stefan says with a nod.

" Basically I need a baker at six in the morning to bake Cakes, doughnuts and everything else we are selling. The bakery shop is open from 8 to 5 from Monday through Friday. On the weekends we are open from 8 to 1. But if you can bake from home. That would be great too. Once a week I also have an delivery truck that comes and pick up orders for Coffee shops and sometimes grocery stores as well. So just make sure there's extra bakery goods." Karen says with a friendly smile.

Stefan nods his head." I can be here at 6 in the morning. I got no problem with that." I can even be here at 5 in the morning. Just to give me few extra hours to gets things prepared."

" That is even better. Do you think you can start in the morning?"

" Seriously? I got the job?" Stefan asks as his smile got bigger.

Karen nods her head as she chuckled." Yeah, you got the job. Come on and I will give you a tour of our kitchen." Karen says as she stood up and headed towards the back of the bakery and shows Stefan the kitchen. After giving Stefan the tour and after showing him where everything was. Karen gave Stefan a set of extra keys for the bakery shop. So he can open up in the morning and get started baking before she comes in to open up at eight in the morning. Stefan shook her hand once again after he thank her and after paying for the baked goods he wanted to bring home for Caroline.

Once Stefan was settled in the driver's seat and after he got his seat belt on. Stefan grabs his cell and quickly texted Caroline, letting her know the interview was done and it really well and he was on his way home to tell her the good news. Once the text was sent. Stefan set his cell down and started up his car. Few seconds later Stefan pulls away from Karen's Bakery and headed towards home.

* * *

After Caroline's conversation with Alaric about the girls spending time in Mystic falls visiting their biological mother this Christmas, this morning. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if she should go see her own mother this Christmas or not. The last time Caroline visited Liz Forbes grave was four years ago on Christmas eve. It was also the same Christmas eve that Caroline told her mom, that she was pregnant. Caroline took a deep breath as she quickly wipe her tears as she heard her cell going off. Picking up her cell from the coffee table. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she got a text from Stefan. All day Caroline has been waiting to hear from Stefan about the interview. After reading his text saying it went well. Caroline could already tell he got the job. Hearing the doorbell. Caroline set her cell back down as she got from the couch. When she walks over to the front door and pulls the door open, Caroline smiles softly as she saw Damon and Elena at her door.

" Let me guess, Stefan just texted you?" Caroline asked as she moved to the side and let them inside. Once Damon and Elena was inside. Caroline walked into the kitchen and poured drinks for her, Damon and Elena. Two glasses of ice tea for her and Elena and a glass of Bourbon for Damon. After setting them on a tray Caroline lifted up the tray and walks out of the kitchen.

" Do you think Stefan got the job?" Elena asks as Caroline hands her a glass of ice tea when Damon grabbed his glass of Bourbon.

Caroline just shrugged her shoulders as grabs her glass and sat in the chair across from them." I don't know yet, but according to his text and since you guys are both here. I am assuming he did." Caroline says as she couldn't stop smiling as she was happy and excited for Stefan. After a year of not being able to find a job. Stefan finally has one even though Damon helped him of course.

After Caroline took a sip of her ice tea. She lowers her glass as she clears her throat." I talked to Ric this morning and he's planning on taking the girls to Mystic falls for Christmas this year. He wants them to visit Jo this year."

Elena raises her brows in shock." Oh, wow. Did Ric say why he wanted the girls to visit their mom this year?"

" He says, that he wants the girls to have a chance to get to know Jo and know were they came from. He also says that it doesn't change anything cause no matter what I am always gonna be their mom." Caroline says with a small smile.

" Of course, it doesn't change anything Caroline. Both Jose and Lizzie know that you're their mom and you always will be." Elena says as she reaches over and grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze.

Caroline nods her head as she smiles softly at her best friend." Thanks. Caroline was about to tell them that she was thinking of maybe going to Mystic falls as well to visit her mom since it's been four years since the last time she visited her mom's grave. But before Caroline had a chance to say anything, the front door open. They all turned their attention to Stefan as soon as he walked in. Caroline was the first to stand up.

" Well?" Caroline asks. She already knows the answer. She just wants to hear it from him.

" I got the Job." Stefan says with a huge smile on his face. Caroline shrieks with excitement as she walks over to Stefan and threw her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly as she couldn't stop laughing as she was happy that he got the job. Stefan wraps his arm around her waist and lifts her up as he spin her around.

" I am so happy for you Stefan." Elena says as she approach Stefan and gave a hug once Stefan set Caroline on her feet and let's her go." Congratulations Stefan." Elena says as she smiles softly.

" Thanks Elena." Stefan says as he gave her a small smile and hugs her back. After Stefan thank Damon for getting him the job. All four of them spent the rest of the day celebrating the good news of Stefan getting the job with some bake goods and drinks. When Elena and Damon both said goodnight and left, Caroline walked into the kitchen with the tray of empty glasses and Stefan followed behind with empty boxes.

After Caroline rinsed out the glasses and set them on the towel to dry. She quickly dried off of her hands with a kitchen towel. Walking up to Stefan and without warning, Caroline grabs Stefan by his neck and pulls his face down towards hers as she captures her lips against his. She starts to kiss him softly and tenderly at first. Seconds later Caroline deepens the kiss more as she kisses him deeply and hard. Caroline groans softly against his lips as she grazed her teeth against his lips as she slips her tongue into his mouth. Caroline moans softly as she starts to massage her tongue against his as she slowly wraps her arms around his neck.

Stefan smirks against her lips as he reaches down and grabs the back of her legs. Lifting her up and once he wraps her legs around his waist. Stefan continues to kiss Caroline more deeply and passionately. Feeling her warm and soft lips against his Stefan inhaled and breathed against her lips as he has been waiting all day to have his wife's lips on his. Since this morning all Stefan wanted to do is devour Caroline's sweet soft lips. Without breaking the kiss Stefan walks out of the kitchen carrying Caroline upstairs into their room to make love to his beautiful wife.

**_Author Note: Gonna leave it there. Since Halloween is coming up next month I'm thinking of having them celebrate Halloween in one of the chapters. Just not sure when. But stay tune for it. Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


End file.
